ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ki Dalang Samezu
Raden Mas Wahyudi Ruliyanto also known as Ki Dalang Samezu (キ ダラング 鮫ず), is a character in Niji no Nichijou Universe. He is the landlord of where some character lives as a tenant, and also a headmaster of a local highschool. He was originally from Indonesia. When he was 25 years old, he moves to Japan to manage his deceased grandfather's apartment. Eventhough his name is Wahyudi, everyone calls him with his stage name as a puppeteer, Samezu. But some people calls him different names like dalang or bapake (means old man or father in Indonesian Language). Appearance Samezu could easily recognized with his clothes. He usualy wears purple suit with dark brown trouser and a batik cloth on top of the trouser. he also always wears a Javanese Traditional Headwear, blangkon. He almost never put the blangkon off, claiming that he always mistaken as a famous singer if he put it off back in Indonesia, and when he got to Japan, it already became a habit. Samezu always carrying a walking cane eventhough he has no trouble in walking. The reason to this later revealed that the cane was a memento from his grandfather. This cane is actually an Indonesian Traditional Weapon, keris. with the lower part of the cane acts as the scabbard. Personality He is a cheerful, Easy-going, and caring man. He always act kind to his tenants and students. Almost never get angry, and also helpful to anyone. But at times, he can also be very strict, especially if his younger tenants were not asleep at midnight. He often mixed Javanese and Japanese when speaking, especially when he forgot the Japanes of a certain word. He loves Wayang very much, and became a dalang (Wayang Puppeteer) in young age, using Ki Dalang Samezu as his stage name. When the school holds a Culture Festival, he always perform as a puppeteer in a Wayang Show. He is quite protective to his students, tenants and/or co-workers, and sometimes got extreemely angry if someone hurts them. Although he claimed that he hates to fight, he will immediately draw his Keris to threatens the culprit if someone he cares got harmed. History Born in Pekalongan, Indonesia. Wahyudi grew up as a deliquent. Often got into a fight, joined a biker gang, and even a mass student brawl. However, this changed when he was 17 years old. When he was doing an illegal racing, he got into accident and almost died. Since then, he changed, no longer a short tempered fighting lover, member of biker gang, and became a cheerful, easy-going, and relaxed person. After he graduated from senior highschool, he entered a local university and graduated after 4 years of college. He works as an art teacher since then, teaching all he know about Indonesian traditonal arts. He also started to perform a wayang purwa show, and became a well known dalang (pupetteer) in Pekalongan. He used Ki Dalang Samezu as his stage name. When he was 25 years old, his grandfather who lived in Japan died. In his last will, it is stated that he wanted Wahyudi to manage his apartment. With this, Wahyudi moved to Japan to manage his late grandfather's apartment and became the landlord. Before he works as a teacher in local school, he often perform a wayang show to make an extra income, and once again use Ki Dalang Samezu as his stage name (thus made him known as "Samezu" instead of his real name). A few years later, he became a teacher at a local highschool, once again teaching art. During his days as a teacher, he met Eri who later became his student. they were pretty close, often seen talking to each other, and even sometimes helping each other. He even treat Eri like his own daughter eventhough he has not married yet. When he was about 48 years old, he became the school's headmaster, and not long after, Eri became a teacher in the same school. One day when he was on the way to go home from school, he saw Chi who almost got hit by a car that were going in an illegal race. He saved her life by pushing her out of the car's way as hard as he can. She escaped the crash, but unfortunately, Samezu didn't. He got hit by the car and his legs are severly injured. He then carried to the hospital, and must stay there for about 6 months.During Samezu's stay in hospital, Chi who felt guilty of his condition, decided to acompany him. she usualy keep him company in his room, and they got along quite well. Chi would occasionally draw her manga's name while keeping Samezu company, and Samezu, being an art teacher, often gives her advice regarding her artworks. As time goes on, Samezu strated to have a feeling for Chi, and vice versa. Neither of them told the others. even until Samezu was completely healed. It's not until her first manga debut that Samezu suddenly mailed her, asking her to have a dinner together. Samezu imidiately proposed to her during the dinner, and Chi accept her proposal. They got married two months later Daily Life Samezu always go to school with a classic Holandian Bicycle and always seen carrying a smal workbag made from an imitation of crocodile skin. At school, he is known as a kind yet strict headmaster. often seen wandering around school checking the school's situation, drinking coffee at school's rooftop, and sometimes even teaching when the school's current art teacher is absent. He is well known for his Cane Smash. often slam someone's head with his cane if that person break school's rule or doing something he deemed unpolite. As a landlord, he is very much liked by his tenant. always waking them up during morning, making a wonderfull food for breakfast and dinner, and even allowed his tenant to pay later if they don't have money. Trivia * He likes coffee very much, and always drink 3 glass of coffee every morning. * Before he became a headmaster, he was a teacher at the same school. Eri is one of his closest student during that time * He seems close to Eri and sometimes even talk to her in Javanese Language, although it is unkonwn where Eri learned it. * He is very much based on a character of a teacher in Iwan Fals' song "Guru Oemar Bakrie" Category:Male characters Category:Niji no Nichijou characters Category:School staff